Duggar That 70's Show
by DuggarFic
Summary: In this ridiculous abomination, Jessa, Jinger, Ben and Jeremy partake in a little bit of weed together. I'm so sorry this exists.


Cameras follow Blessa and Bin and they walk out of bustling LAX into the heat of Los Angeles. While they wait for the shuttle to come, a producer decides on a quick interview.

"Can you tell us what you're doing here today?" Blessa smiles and laughs, there's ever growing bags under her eyes from not having slept in 6 years. Bin looks vacant.

"Today Bin and I came to Los Angeles to visit Jing and Jeremy or whatever." She stares into the camera, unsure of how to elaborate.

"Who's watching Spurgeon, Henry and Ivy?" the producer probes, desperate to squeeze some semblance of content blood from the diminishing Duggar stone.

"Um, we left the kids with my mom because, ya know, whenever we travel and stuff, uh, it can be hard with a lot of little ones." She says, while staring at bin adoringly, in the usual Duggar girl fashion.

While in the uber to Jing's house, Blessa checks her Instagram feed, making sure to comment 'Precious' and 'What a blessing!' on every one of her married siblings photos, careful to avoid spinster Jana's wrath. Meanwhile, Bin secretly revels in a few days of freedom from his many fuck-trophies.

Once they arrived at Jing's house the producers pull her and Baaaabe aside for a few questions.

"Is there any special reason for this visit today?" Jinger scrunches her nose and smiles at books.

"Maaaybe, I don't know." She laughs. Jeremy steps in 'as headship' and takes over the interview.

"Recently, Jinger and I have felt the lord impressing upon our hearts that we need to rethink our views on Marijuana." Jinger cuts in at this point

"Whenever we moved down to L.A. we started to see how it has positively impacted lives and we've been, ya know, praying on it and stuff and like, yeah." She concludes awkwardly.

"At this season of our lives" she adds "we feel like the Lord has, uh, told us that it is um one of his many gifts to us, like coffee. They both are his divine creation." She pauses, trying to navigate her next sentence.

"So anyway, we've invited Jessa and Bin over to our house today to partake with us. It's their first time so it's gonna be a really special time to share together in our walk with the Lord.

The righteously repressed four all gather around the dinner table, staring at the singular joint like it was an alien. The camera pans to Jeremy who picks it up first, having had experience with weed in his youth. He places it to his lips, whispering "praise the lord" under his breath, and lights it. The thick smoke fills his mouth, which he inhales without so much as a cough. He then passes it to ofbabe, the camera rotates to show her receiving it. "Awww, thank you babe." she reaches out, cautiously holding the foreign object.

Meanwhile Blessa and Bin watch with wide, childlike eyes as Jing places the joint to her lips, and inhales. "Oh my word" Jessa says, not knowing any other exclamatives. When Jinger finishes, a coughing fit racks her body. She laughs and smiles after it settles down "Woo! That's rough" still holding the joint. She starts to hand it to Jessa who looks like a deer in headlights while the camera pans to her. Having never made a decision before, she is wrought with uncertainty. Though after pretending to think about it for a moment, she decides to just do what everyone else is doing.

She holds the burning joint in her hand, looking between Jinger, Jeremy and Bin before finally deciding to go for it. Jeremy is feeling the effects of his toke by now and begins to laugh.

"I haven't done this since college, it's still the same." Jinger's eyes begin to redden, a mixture of the weed and the half a pencil of eyeliner flaking into her eyeballs. Blessa cautiously inhales a tiny pull, watching for Bin's approval the whole time. The camera pans back to Jingle, who looks dizzy and confused. "Baaaaabe, is this normal?" She asks Jeremy, who is distracted by his own faux intelligence. "My mouth feels like cotton, like I ate cotton balls." She whines.

The camera pans to Bin, who suddenly remembers that he has no personality and quickly tries to improvise one. "So, Jeremy, this isn't your first time?" he probes an uninterested Jeremy who doesn't bother to respond. Bin takes that as a queue to take his hit. The joint is half burned by now, between four people and a lot of dawdling. He coughs it all out before he can even finish his small toke. "Whoa, ha, that's harsh." He says, saving face. The camera pans back to Jessa, who mechanically takes it and inhales another hit. He coughs a little but mostly remains still.

She hands it back to Jing, the camera following. She smiles, and takes a huge toke, coughing up a lung afterward. Jeremy sees and gets her a glass of water. "Baaaaaaabe, you're so sweet, oh my word, I'm so blessed." She gushes, unaware that he demonstrated only basic decency. In the background, Ben tries desperately to have a conversation with Jeremy, or anybody, but nobody is able to pay him any mind.

The camera pans to Jeremy who takes the joint out of jinger's hand. "Man, this is so nice. The Lord has blessed us with everything that we need on this earth." he evangelizes. Jing stares at him adoringly, when they hear a whispering. When they look, they see a catatonic Blessa whispering terrified prayer through tears. The camera focuses on Jessa. Bin, stares at her, unsure of what to say to his wife. Naturally, he decides to best course of action is nothing.

"Jessa, what's wrong?" Jing asks her, panicked. Jessa mumbles incoherent praises, sitting stiffly. Bin stares down at his shoes, which seem unnaturally far away. Jeremy had never seen such an overreaction and didn't know how to respond other than saying "You'll be okay Jessa" generically.

The next day the producers pull everyone aside separately to interview them about the previous days event. First Jingles.

"What would you rate the experience 1-10?" Its clear she doesn't know how to respond.

"Ummm, well I had fun, so did Jeremy I think. I feel like it might have been a little too intense for Jessa though." She laughs.

Now baaaaabe's turn

"What was it like partaking again after so long" He smiles, checking out his beard in the reflection of the camera.

"Well, I mean, it's not like it's been that long. It was good, I really enjoyed it."

Next Bin

"Was it scary to see Jessa in that situation?" Bin shifts uncomfortably.

"Like, whenever she was in labor with Spurgeon, she was in a scary situation then too, so I felt like the Lord has given me the tools I need to help her."

Last, JessaBlessa

"What happened yesterday?" Jessa's face turns red as she recalls how strangely she acted.

"Um, like, whenever I inhaled, I like instantly felt it and it scared me. I feel like everyone was so loud and I couldn't understand them. I was scared, and my fear was a punishment from God for thinking of myself as the most beautiful sister."


End file.
